Dark Tails
by ZDarkFox
Summary: Tails has a new invention that goes terribly wrong. It does somthing to him.
1. Chapter 1: The Machine

Authors notes: This is my first story so I'm sorry if you don't like it.

**Disclaimer**: **Sonic** **the** **Hedgehog and all characters in this story** **is property of SEGA. All rights reserved.**

* * *

Chapter: 1 The Machine

"Okay, my newest invention." Tails said with excitement.

"Hurry up," Shadow said "I have things to do."They were in Tails' lab. Lights were blinking, weird machines everywhere The usual gang was there. Sonic, Amy (who was all over sonic)Shadow, Knuckles and Rouge who were making out.

"Get a room!" Sonic said pulling Amy who kept coming back.

"Like we will have when were married." Amy said under breathe

"Hey, I heard that!" Sonic yelled

"Okay, okay. Here we are." He grabbed a sheet that covered a big block...thing.

The could hear a buzzing sound witch was coming from behind the sheet.

"The new improved..." He threw off the sheet. "The Teleapoter 2000." It revealed a metallic chair looking thing with a giant orb in the middle of it and a box with two holes in it.

"It can take you to any place or time you want to go."There were lot of blank looks around the room. Except for Amy who was **STILL** all over Sonic

"I don't have time for this." Shadow said walking out of the room.

"No wait I need you for this project." Tails said dragging him by the neck, to the machine. Shadow gaged a little bit then regained coolness.

"So how does this thing work Tails?" Sonic asked trying to fight off Amy with all of his might.

"Well, I'll show you. Do I have any volunteers?" The room fell silent. Then Rouge spoke up.

"No offense hun, but you inventions don't always go well." "Ya," Amy said falling off Sonic who sat down trying to regain his breath. "like that time you blew up Knucs over there."

"I'm can still taste that gunk." Knuckles said wiping the inside of his mouth.

"No this is different, but I'll just do it myself." He climbed up in the chair. "Ok now Shadow is going to put is hands in the box and focus his energy into the box thus creating a field around the chair, transporting me to wherever I want to go."

"Umm... I still don't understand but ok." Sonic commented who was now on the other side of the room trying to stay away

"I'll set the place, station square. Shadow are you ready."

"Whatever." Shadow said rolling his eyes.

"Good, in 3, 2, 1 NOW!!"

There was a giant burst of light, and a buzzing sound. Then everything went black.

"Uhh what just happened..." Said Knuckles who finally stopped kissing Rouge. They seemed tired. Suddenly a sucking wind came through.

"Tails!" yelled Sonic.

"Sonic!!" Tails yelled.

The lights switched on. There was a big black portal in the middle of the room. There was blue lightning shooting out of the portal.

"Everybody get out of here now!" Yelled Sonic. The crew cleared out of the room, tails was hanging for his life from some weird machine in the middle of the room (one tail's old inventions no doubt). He ran after Tails and saved him from his impending doom.

He ran out of the room and Tails was nearly unconscious.

"Tails buddy, come on snap out of it." Tails managed to spit out four words before being knocked out.

"Destroy, chair... save Shadow." Shadow he forgot all about shadow. He gently laid Tails on the floor then he ran back in the room top gear.

"Shadow! SHADOW!!" He scanned the room for the black hedgehog. He decided to take out the machine first. Running as fast he could and, BOOM!! The machine was smashed into pieces. The portal got smaller and smaller until it disappeared completely. The lab was destroyed, pieces of metal and paper scattered everywhere. Man, Tails was going to have a fit

"Shadow! Shadow!" He screamed. He ran around the room checking everywhere he could think. He knew Shadow didn't leave the room. He checked one more time but it was no use, Shadow was nowhere to be found...

* * *

Thanks for reading please leave a review tell what I need, what you would like in the next chapter.

Yours Truly

Z Dark Fox


	2. Chapter 2: The Figure

Authors notes: It's been a hard for me to get to the computer, please comment/review my story. I would really appreciate it.

**Disclaimer**: **Sonic** **the** **Hedgehog and all characters in this story** **is property of SEGA. All rights reserved.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Figure

Sonic was sitting beside tails in the hospital. He had been hit on the head by something that flew in the portal. When he didn't wake up they knew there was something wrong. The rushed him to the emergency room. They took X-rays of his head and now they were all waiting.

Sonic was angry as ever and sat beside Tails not saying a word. Amy (not concerned) was texting somebody on her bright pink cell phone. Knuckles was in the corner punching the wall as hard as he could, and Rouge was out looking for Shadow. He was still nowhere to be found. Then the doctor walked in.

"Well, there is good news and then there is bad news." He said pulling out a yellow envelope that contained the x-rays. "The good news is that he has a minor bump on his head, he will be alright." He paused.

"The bad news?" Sonic asked with concern

"He will be out for the rest of the week." He said pulling out the x-rays. Sonic was to fed up to see any of this. He was mad at himself, even though he didn't know why. He could have protected him. He was like a little brother to him. He couldn't take.

"That's it!" he said with anger as he ran out the door.

"Sonic!!" Amy screamed out.

He ran all the way back to the lab, there had to be a reason why the machine blew up. He bashed through the door and ran into the lab. He walked over to the explosion site where it blew up. Sonic was never the techno wiz, but it couldn't hurt try to figure out why it caused a riff like that. He picked up a panel that was aying on the floor.

He looked over carefully but couldn't figure it out. Then there he saw something run in the darkness from the corner of his eye.

"Hello? Is that you Shadow?" He saw the dark figure right in front of but he still couldn't see anything. Sonic walked a little closer. The next thing he saw was a black shoe right in his face.

"Wow your so puny." The figure said in a dark tone. Sonic got up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"I don't want any trouble." Sonic said trying to see if he could see his face before beating the living snot out of him.

"Well," it replied "looks like you've got some." He said throwing something in the air. It made a loud beeping noise and then knocked out the lights. The figure took another step forward.

"That's it, you going down!." Sonic said as he rushed toward him about to face pound him, when all of the sudden the figure caught his fist.

"I would expect more from the great Sonic the Hedgehog." The figure said as he delivered a blow that sent Sonic flying into the back wall.

"Who are you?" he said tiredly

"Now, now, what fun would that be if I just told you. You'll have to fight me first."

Sonic got up and dusted his knees off.

"Take this, it will make things more interesting." Sonic wasn't sure what he was talking about. He felt something slide into his hand. He could barely see it but he knew what it was. It was a sword.

"How can we duel when we are in the dark?" Sonic admiring the blade.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know this was to hard for Sonic the Hedgehog. I thought you liked challenges." It said sarcasticly. That pushed him over the line.

"That does it!" The blades clashed. Blow after blow the fight when on and on. There were sparks flying off of the swords. The fight lasted for what seemed to be a hour when the sword flew out of Sonics hands and fell to the ground. _Clink, clink, clink._

"That's it, you win..." Sonic said out of breath as he fell to the ground.

"Well a deal's a deal." Said the figure.

"What?" Sonic said in surprise.

"I said I would show me face if you dueled me and you did. I beat you, the legendary hedgehog, but I am a man of my word." The figure took a step towards the light switch. The lights flipped on.

"No way!" said Sonic. "You're you're..."

* * *

If you have any ideas for the next chapter please tell me. Open to all suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3: The Mistake

Authors Notes: Okay maybe you don't understand, that thing on the bottom of the page in green letters, yeah that is the review button that is how you send reviews. You got to know this stuff (Please comment!!)

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog and all characters in this story is property of SEGA. All rights reserved.**

Chapter 3: The Mistake

Sonic stood up and backed himself against the dark brick wall that seemed to be icy cold.

"No, no h-how can it be..." Sonic stuttered in disbelief. His eyes were wide open looking at the figure.

"Oh, but it is." said the figure as he stepped into the light. Sonic was still starring at him jaw dropped.

"So, y-you sabotaged the machine on purpose." Sonic trying to peace it together.

"Just to get Shadow out of the way." The figure replied as he took another step to the puzzled hedgehog.

"Why, Tails?" The dual-tailed fox stepped up to Sonic grabbed him by the throat and lifted him in the air. There were several new features about Tails. He had a stronger build to him and he was wearing black pants.

"Why, why?" Tails questioned Sonic. "You really have to ask." Sonic gagged and secretly try to pull out his cellphone to call 911. "I have been living in your shadow all of my life. Yeah sure I thought you were cool at first, but when you took me on missions you took out Eggman, and I was left to take out the rest of the droids, then you took all of the fame."

"Look Tails, buddy I can change..." Sonic managed to gag out.

"Too late, you should of apologized six years ago." Tails tightened his grip. "Then you..." He paused. A grimace look spread on his face. He threw Sonic to the other side of the room as he backed into the darkness. "

Ugh!" He screamed in pain. Sonic found himself in the same position he was in earlier, up against the wall. Tails ran out of the room holding his head.

Sonic stood there not knowing what to think. His best friend, jealous? I mean, there have been a couple of times where he took the fame but Tails didn't seem to mind. He always had his head in his inventions, so why?

Suddenly his phone buzzed as he received a call from Amy. He snapped out of his trance and ,with rage, he picked up the phone.

"Sonic, you there?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know how to tell you this but..."

"But what?" He already knew what she was going to say.

"Tails is missing."

* * *

The yellow fox ran behind the Star Bucks, trying to hide from the moon light. He looked around to make sure he wasn't followed. He then looked down at his watch and pressed a button which made the watch light up. A voice came up from the watch.

"Are all tasks complete." said the voice from the watch.

"Yes, master I have both hostages secure and the hedgehog got the message."

"Good, good and he does believe you, right?"

"He shouldn't be a problem, he believes I'm Tails, and I beat him pretty bad. Now about my payment."

"Not yet."

"The deal was I completed all of your tasks then you would give me the formula."

"Not yet."

"If I don't have it soon I won't surv..."

"Not yet."

He clenched his hand in anger. He glanced down and notice his whole was covered in black fur.

"Look, I'm reverting I need that formula."

"We will send you a cover formula that will cover the outside but you won't be able to cure the disease you have been born with. We will send you more orders with the formula."

The watch buzzed off and left him in the dark. He sat down and punched the dumpster next to him leaving a dent.

"Why," he said sadly. "why can't I remember anything." He pulled out a picture a of a Tails. "Looks like your my only answer kid."

* * *

Okay I worked on this for hours so I could get this posted as soon as possible. Again open to any Ideas.

Yours truly,

ZDarkFox


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

Authors comments: Yes! I got permission from Vincent A. Azerite to use his character.

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog and all characters in this story is property of SEGA. All rights reserved.**

Chapter 4: The Truth

"Yeah I know." Sonic said in a stern tone. "Where are you?" Amy was shocked by his reaction.

"Uh, we at the hospital. Are you all..." Sonic interrupted

"I'm on my way." Sonic hung up. Amy held up her hand and counted down from three.

"3...2...1...and..." like clockwork Sonic opened up the door. He walked in slow and quietly. He was cut, had a couple of bruises and some blood coming out of the corner of the mouth. He sat down in the corner in a blue chair. He scanned the room to see what happened. He saw that the bed was torn up which means Tails put up a fight.

Amy, Knuckles and Rouge (who finally stopped sucking faces) starred at him in disbelief. They had never seen him beat up so bad before. There was a long silence until Amy (ms. Loudmouth) spoke up.

"Sonic, what happened?" Amy said calmly. Sonic opened his mouth to speak when Knuckles spoke up.

"Let me guess, you went down to the lab to find out what happened when Eggman showed up, he used his machine to take you down when you did some show off move that disabled machine. You were going to take him down when Shadow turned on us and starred fighting you. You got past him some how and caught up to Eggman who took Tails hostage and if you didn't let him go he would..."

"No," he said in anger. "it has nothing to do with Eggman, I still haven't found Shadow, and Tails was the one who turned on us." Then everybody opened there eye's.

"TAILS!" They said simultaneously.

"See these injuries, I'm fine but Tails was the cause of them."

"Little foxy," Rouge said "are you sure you didn't get bumped on the head, he wouldn't hurt a fly."

"No he did this, he went wacko, he said I took all of the fame from _our_ work."

"You do take all of the fame." Knuckles said under his breath

"Now is not the time for jokes." Sonic said getting out of the chair and walked over to the window.

"Whose joking?" said Knuckles in anger said walking over to Sonic putting his hand on his shoulder around to punch in the face when "Wow, I-I'm sorry man." Sonic had a tear streaming down from both eyes.

"He was like a little brother but now..." Sonic sat back down in the chair and put his face in his hands.

"We have to make come to his senses, Tails may have gone mad but..." Amy was trying to make a plan but then Sonic.

"No, no mercy. The Tails I knew is gone. It's time take him down." Suddenly the door busted open.

"Looking for me?" The twin tailed fox busted in the door with his new outfit and a apple. He walked over to the bed, laid down on the bed and took a bite of the apple. "Oh you thought Sonic went of the hook, he went crazy. No, all true."

"You little..." Knuckles said clenching his hands in rage.

"Hey, would you talk to the guy who has that emo hedgehog as a hostage like that would ya." he said taking another bite.

"I don't believe you!" Screamed Amy.

"Can you be any louder? _Sheesh_. But seriously you don't have to take my word for it." Said Tails sitting up and pointing to the now standing Sonic with clenched fists.

"It's true, he planned it out from the start." Sonic said quietly

"So the portal..." Rouge said.

"All a diversion, to get rid of Shadow, don't worry he safe." Tails said throwing the apple away getting up. "Now if you will excuse I have some business to take care of." He walked over to Sonic and before anyone could do anything a hidden blade from his fur came out and stabbed him in the chest.

He broke the glass and jumped out the window. Rouge and Amy scurried over to Sonic who was now on the ground with a pool of blood. They screamed for a doctor, Knuckles (he _was_ worried for Sonic but catching the bad was number on his priorities) ran over to the broken window and looked down. Tails was gone.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

The yellow fox was in a black trench coat trying to hide himself from the rain, he had a large bag carried over his shoulder. He ran into the closed down opera house. The dark stadium echoed his foot steps. He walked up the stairs and behind the stage where there was old opera equipment (Vince's no doubt). He walked over to a crack the wall and focused.

"Chaos stalbed!" Which was something that he learned from his close friend. The crack formed into a door, he walked in and the door sealed behind him. He walked into a room which was filled with technology and a a gray arctic fox with a black trench coat with a red tee-shirt under it, black pants, combat boots, white gloves with a gold ring and a white opera mask covering his right eye (he always wondered what was underneath he was scared he was going to hurt him but he knew he wouldn't) sitting at a computer reading up on some articles, he also noticed he was holding his sword.

"Sup Vinny!" Said the yellow fox. The broad sword flew past his head nearly hitting him, and stuck into the brick wall. It looked like it was stuck in there pretty deep. The room was covered in old news paper articles and weird technical equipment which was beeping non stop.

"Don't call me that." said Vince. His real name was Vincent A. Azerite but most people called him Vince.

"Fine sheesh, hey gotta a present for ya!" Vince spun around in his chair in curiosity. He usually wasn't the person to do that sorta thing but for some strange reason he was interested.

"What? Make it quick C." Vince said in no emotion. That was his nickname, his real name was Comatose, or so he was told. He lost his memory so he wasn't even sure about his name. C dropped the bag that revealed a little 8 year old fox with two tails.

"What did you do?" Vince said in anger standing up, seeing his eight year old cousin out cold by his friend that he had known for years.

"Hey it was part of my mission, I had to do it." Said C. "You didn't have pretend you _were_ him. Anyway boss said you should take care of him. Speaking of which..." He put his hands together and the yellow disappeared from his body leaving black and red fur. This was his was his true form, he had to disguise himself as Tails to get close to Sonic.

Vince walked over to the young fox and picked him up. The young fox opened his eyes weakly and said "_Vincent?_" Then passed out again.

"You have to take care of him." Said C

"Fine." said Vince.

"Awe, come on your not mad at me are you?" Vince shook his head and walked back to his computer.

"Then we're cool right?" he said holding out his hand in a fist. Vince rolled his eyes, and started looking up articles. C knew that he had a rough childhood, he didn't really talk about it. Like his dad went mad and killed his mother, then he and his brother was expirimented on, they escaped and he fought his father in the final battle (or somthing like that), maybe the reason of his mask and his solemn attitude.

"So now what?" asked C

"Wait." said Vincent.

"Wait?" Vincent nodded his head. "Why?" C asked.

"You didn't think it would be that easy." Then a figure walked in a black cloak, it was him. Mr. Death himself (not really just a nick name). They had never seen his face.

"Did you complete you mission?"

"Yes sir, the hedgehog has been eliminated. Now about my payment."The man in the dark cloak threw him a green vile. This was his cure for his disease.

"Now about you mission Vincent." said the dark hooded man.

Vincent looked up from his computer and stood up. He never really said much but when you pressed his buttons then well. "You may have that fool on your so called plan, but I don't take orders from anybody." A cloud of black smoke flew up and the two foxes disappeared.

C knew where he went but it probably wasn't a good idea to talk to him right now. Awe what the heck. "I probably should go talk to him." He disappeared in a blue smoke.

"Perfect, soon I shall have my revenge."

Thanks for reading and thanks Vincent for letting me borrow your character. If you have any idea tell me please.


	5. Chapter 5: Closer to Death

Authors note: I have had some complaints about not enough detail, so this may have taken longer to post, like I always say, please comment!!! If you are bored of my stupid author note then please go on to the story.

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog and all characters in this story is property of SEGA. All rights reserved. I also do not own Vincent A. Azerite, it is owned by Vincent_Azerite.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Closer to death

The rain tapped on the glass window nonstop as the the three friends stood over the friend not knowing if he was going to live or die. It was only a few short hours ago when he was stabbed in the chest, and learned that their old friend was an even deadlier enemy. The bright florescent light reflected of the glass tile but was absorbed by the dark stain left behind by the dark red blood that was cleaned up very poorly. They had no idea why they couldn't move him to a different room, the window was still broken but luckily it was a large room and there was a giant sheet of plywood covering the once the window blocking them from the rain. His shoes and socks lay beside his bead untouched,

The three of them were in deep pain, Amy was on the right side of the bed, tears were flowing out of her eyes as badly as the rain out side, not mention the pile of tissues beside her. She was holding the hand of her self proclaimed boyfriend who lay unconscious from the surgery that happened not long after the injury. She had blood all over her dress from when she was trying to comfort the blue hedgehog, but it kinda blended into her dress so it didn't really matter.

Rouge was also crying, not as bad as Amy, but crying nevertheless. She stood on the opposite side of the bed. She had gone home during the operation and changed into a different outfit because of the blood as well. Her new outfit was, black cat suit, whitish boots with a heart on the tips, white gloves that went up to her elbows, and a giant heart on her chest.

It seemed that was wearing the same thing, but then again Amy always wore the same outfit, red dress, white trim, red boots , white gloves with a gold ring around them. Do they have a full closet full of the same outfit? Do they go shopping for that one outfit? Oh, sorry back to the story.

Knuckles was faced toward the wall. He hadn't spoken a word since the damage was caused, so no one had any idea what he was thinking. His hands were griped tight and every time someone tried to talk to him he walked to the other side of the room.

Several other came to show their respect such as, Big and Froggy, Cream and Cheese, Blaze, Charmy, Espio, Vector, even Eggman showed up. When Eggman did show,he walked in,scanned for the cause, asked for the perpetrator, and with a surprised look on his face, he left. Finally someone spoke up.

"Damn it." Knuckles said in a cool and mild tone. "It's all my fault."

"No hun," Rouge said trying to comfort him. "No one knew that he would do that."

"I should have been there, right beside him. If I would have believed him in the first place,none of this would have happened."

"That's not true," Rouge walked over to him and stared rubbing his back. "Tails went crazy, ok. It's his fault."

"Don't even get me started on..."

"It's not... your fault... Knucks." Said a hollow voice from the back of the room. They all glanced back in surprise. The blue hedgehog had his eyes barely open, and was trying to sit up. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. On the other side there was a tall older man in a white coat. Apparently he was the doctor. He opened the door and walked with a frown. He walked over to a board that he posted to black sheets of paper on to. He then turned to Sonic and gave him a smile.

"So... whats the news?" Sonic said weakly.

"Well you going to live." Doctor said in a tone like he has done this many times before, the four of them let out a deep breath of relief. "Bad news is your going to have to take it easy for awhile."

Sonic opened his mouth but before he could get a sentence out, "Yes, that means no running. It also means nothing but bead rest." Sonic pondered his answer for a second, then shut his mouth. Then he turned the board which seemed to light up. The doctor then went to explain the whole procedure that took place during the operation.

Of course, like Sonic, he didn't really care, he just sat there scrolling through some pages of a old magazine, it had something to do with sailboats or something like that. Anyway by the time the doctor was finally done Sonic was on his fifth one. The doctor said something to the nurse outside and the proceeded to leave. Amy and Rouge walked up to the X-rays and started looking through them as Knuckles went over and stood by the door.

"Looks like you were pretty lucky,"She said spinning around "right Soni..." She stopped of the sight of what he was doing. He was sat up with his socks and shoes on,tying the right one. Once he finished he stood up and revealed a roll of bandages, rolled out across his chest with red blood stains all over them.

"Sonic... what are you doing!" Screamed Amy. Sonic put his hands above his head as all attention was on him. Walked over to Amy with a smile on his face and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed, and there was no hiding it. Sonic leaned in a whispered something to her.

"Thank you, for all of you care you have given to me." He then walked over to Rouge. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. It was green emerald and by the looks of it wasn't bought from the 99 cent store. "I hope this can cover for you taking care of me."

"No, keep it big blue. I'll steal it from you some other day." She replied. He gave her a hug and put the necklace back in his pocket. He then walked over to the door and put his hand the door nob. A red hand latched onto his shoulder and pushed away from the door.

"I don't think so hot shot." Knuckles said looking down and still leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Sorry Sonic but we can't let you leave." said Amy with her head down.

"Why not?" Sonic said feeling much better and looking her direction.

"Didn't you hear the doctor?" Rouge asked "You need to stay in bed."

"You don't understand I need to go and..." Sonic said walking toward the door.

"No you don't understand." Knuckles said pushing him to the bed.

"Understand what?" He asked the three, who had to seemed to have this all planed out except for this part. The room was silent, no one said a word until Sonic repeated his question. "Understand what?"

Amy let out a breath of air. "We can't afford it," she said about to cry. "we can't afford to lose you." Sonic looked around the room and noticed the expressions on everyone's face. He walked over to the door again.

"Hey, didn't you hear a word..." Knuckles began to say when Sonic leaned in to whisper something to him. The two girls in the back of the room had no idea what he said but they could tell it was only a couple of words. There was another long pause.

"Fine, go." Knuckles said with a solemn but satisfied look on his face. Sonic ran out the door and into the parking lot at lighting speed. Before a blink he was gone.

"What did he say to you." Rouge asked in disbelief. It had to be good to make Knuckles let him go.

He looked up her and said "It wasn't Tails." Outside the door a black and red fox in a black trench coat smiled deeply, as the rain the continued to poor.

* * *

Tails woke up to the sound of the door quietly shutting. He never was a heavy sleeper. The yellow fox sat up from a white bed and glanced around the dark room. It seemed to be some sort of small apartment. It had posters of some old opera shows, a couple of broad sword hanging from the wall (including some daggers), a small piano in the corner of the room next to the window, and two red chairs side by side with a long brown coffee table of them, not to mention the tons of paper spread out in a non-orderly fashion across the room. The room also reeked of burning incense.

Tails was confused from the sudden change in the environment, not to mention a head splitting head ache. The last thing he remembered was a sudden was him laying in his hallway telling Sonic to save Shadow. He checked his watch to see how long had been out. **7:33 PM 5/12/10. **He was shocked by the display on his watch. If his watch was correct, he had been out for two days! He got up and out the bed a walked over to a dresser, not to far from the bed. It was old a beat up, but that wasn't what intrigued him, it was the picture on top of it. It showed two gray foxes and him, Tails that looked like he was four, on the great wall. There was a slight clink of glass hitting the coffee table behind him. He spun around quickly I a defensive pose he saw on that karate video (he didn't even know karate). A fox in a dark trench coat, red shirt, black pants, combat boots, and white gloves was sitting in the red chair, a glass of water sitting and two rolls on a table and a thick, blue, hardback book covering his face. He had to be some sort of fighter because there was some armor underneath his clothing.

"Who are you?" Tails asked in asked in a fearful tone. The fox just laughed a little bit and got back to reading. Tails knew he meant no harm, he had a warm feeling to him, like he knew him before. He walked slowly and cautiously toward the fox. "Do I know you?" He asked to confirm his identity. He laughed again. He lowered his book from his face and revealed silver/gray hair with white tips on his bangs, a white opera mask that covered his right eye and steel blue eyes that goes into metallic silver around the outside of the iris. At once the young fox recognized the older cousin that had been thought to be dead, his only known relative, Vincent A. Azerite his older cousin.

"I thought, I thought" he stammered. Vincent smiled at him and handed him the glass of water and the rolls as he put his book down.

"Drink. Eat. You need it." he said calmly. He was right, if he had been out for that long and plus he hadn't really notice the deep grumble in his stomach. He took the glass and rolls, and in two seconds they were gone, he had no idea he was that hungry. Vincent watched him devour his food that turned back to his book.

"Thank you." Tails said politely as he set down the glass. He brushed the crumbs of his chest and walked toward the window. The window just barely low enough for him to see through. He opened the window, stuck his head out and looked around. By the looks of it he _was_ in apartment but they were really high, so maybe top floor. He also noticed that he was in Station Square. He looked back toward Vincent and tried to start a conversation. "I thought you died." Vincent put his book down again, he smiled for a second then he put his hand up to his face and closed his eyes. "What happened?" Tails asked watching his every movement.

"Long story." He said in picking up a group of paper from the floor and glancing through each page. Tails stood their for a second, looking through some paper he had. Data reports, binary lists, some old manuscripts. Tails was brushed through some more papers when he found two folders filled with tons of paper. "Don't touch that." he said still looking through the papers. Tails was getting more and more frustrated Vincent, it was time he got some answers.

"So, what happened. I mean why am I here?" Tails said as he looked down and twiddled his thumbs. Vincent didn't answer. Tails walked over to Vincent and sat on the other chair. "Did something bad happen?" Vincent knew what happened he couldn't tell his little cousin that his best friend was dead. Vincent put down the paper and sighed, he opened his mouth to say something when the door opened up.

"Hey there Vince!" A black and red fox walked in a trench coat walked in the door. Vincent stood up put and his arm across Tail's chest. Vincent did not look happy. "What?" said the fox trying to figure out why he was protecting the small one. "Oh, and what do we have here?" He said walking over to them. He bent to Tail's height. "Looks, like your awake." he said smiling as if was talking to a baby.

"Leave him alone C." Vincent said in anger. C got back up and crossed his arms. He looked at the floor, then sighed.

"You know what I'm going to ask." He said in a low tone. Vincent kept his ground.

"You're not going to take him."

"Look, it is the only way to regain my memories, he is the only one who knows." He said trying to reason with Vincent. Tails was confused, he had no idea what was going on. He looked up at Vincent, then at the black fox. He was wondering what Sonic would do at a time like this.

"Wait," Tails said. The two of looked down at him. "why do you need me?" he asked the black fox as he moved Vincent's arm out of the way.

"You don't need to know." Vincent said as he redirected his attention to C.

"Yes, he does." C said as he turned around and faced the wall. "He's has part in this, just like I do."

"Fine." Vincent said as he sat on the red chair and put his hand on the side his face.

"I'll be back later," said C snapping fingers as a weird portal looking thing appeared filled with a dark purplish shade. He looked back and with a very serious look oh is he said "for Tails." He turned back towards the portal and walked through. The portal closed up behind him. Tails was in awe of what just happened. He looked at Vincent, then sat down beside him.

"What was he talking about?" Tails asked in a very quite tone. Vincent turned towards Tails and sighed.

"Dr. Ziggibar, it all started with him." He said getting up. "He was a great scientist, build many marvelous machines, but like any great scientist, one of machines went wrong. He tried to dispose of all of the evil in the universe. Unfortunately, it worked. You see, without chaos the is no peace. Ying and Yang. The machine could not contain all of the evil. It went in to a hyper critical, exposing the doctor to some of that evil. He released the rest of it back into the universe. He was left to walk the world trying to find a cure. His heart was torn between two sides of the Ying and Yang. He needed someone with a pure heart. Well, he found someone but for some strange reason he couldn't get him. So he made a clone, trying to recreate the pure heart. It failed leaving a mess of a creature. Project Comatose, C for short."

"So that was..." Tails interrupted.

"Yes, the fox you just saw was the failed experiment."

"But that still doesn't explain why he needs me."

"A heart is what contains your most precious memories. He needs memories, your memories."

"But that means..." Tails said, realizing the facts. Vincent bent down and put his hands on Tail's shoulders.

"Yes,"he said in a comforting tone "he's your clone."

* * *

Okay, maybe I posted it pretty fast, I hope it has enough details. Comment, please comment. Okay thanks a lot!! Open to all ideas.


	6. Chapter 6: Anger

Yahoo! Finally 6th Chapter is here! Sorry it took so long.

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog and all characters in this story is property of SEGA. All rights reserved. **

* * *

Chapter 6: Anger

Sonic had no idea where he was going. He had been trying to find Tails for three days. He was wet, tired, and hungry, not to mention the burning pain coming from his wound on his lower stomach. He had ran from the hospital down to the other side town searching every place he could think of. The rain continued to poor down but a jacket would only slow him down. He found himself in some alleyway downtown. He looked around, and like the tons of times before he called out.

"Tails!" it echoed off of the walls. "Tails!" There was a dark figure behind him for the past days. He still couldn't believe that the blue hedgehog hadn't noticed him yet. The figure chuckled at the useless attempted.

"I'm sorry," said the voice as Sonic spun around. The dark figure in a black trench coat with his hood up, it was apparently a fox because of his ears. "but Tails isn't here right now, can I take a message?" He said in a dark tone. The fox chuckled agin.

"You," Sonic said gritting his teeth. He knew exactly who he was. "what have you done with..." Sonic felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He looked down to see a black dart stuck in his shoulder. He looked up in anger.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." he crossed his arms. "That's what you get when your hasty." Sonic tried to get away. The dark brick walls seemed to close in on him as he went along, and things started to get blurrier and blurrier. He started feel dizzy, but he knew what was going on. _No,_ he told himself. _I have to go on, I have to find Tails._ Things started to get worse. Not only did the pain grow in every step, but he felt sleepy as well. He tried to run but he fell instead he fell. He hit the ground with a splash.

"Tails..." He mumbled as he reached his hand out as if to grab something. The fox went up to him and bent down.

"Huh," he said picking up his unconscious body and slinging it over his shoulder. "That was easier than I thought." He snapped his fingers and a portal came up. He stepped through with a smirk on his face.

* * *

In Station Square, Knuckles, Amy and Rouge were looking for the three missing members. Amy calling everybody she knew trying to find her (so called) boyfriend. Rouge was trying to calm Knuckles down and Knuckles was holding back blind furry for the yellow fox the he used to call a friend. They wondered around the town checking every place they could think of. They even called others to help them look including some of the old freedom fighters in Mobulis that agreed to help.

The three of them found themselves walking down to the local park. It was about 8:00 and the girls were getting tired, but Knuckles had to find Sonic and make sure he was alright. If he didn't then it would be his fault. He let him go, now he needed to find him. Knuckles clenched his fists in rage.

"Knuckles," Amy whined "I'm tired, can we go home? Please?!"

"I have to find Sonic." He grumbled. _And I will kill that two tailed trader if I see even one of his tails. _He thought as they kept walking down the grassy sidewalk.

"Look," said Rouge trying to persuade Knuckles the best she could. "big red, my man. We girls need our sleep, you see hun. So lets go back home, ok?" She said in a seductive tone.

"You guys can go home, I have to find Sonic." Said Knuckles as he put his palm to his head.

"But Knuckles..." Amy said not liking the idea. Rouge put her hand on her shoulder and shook her head. The girls headed home as Knuckles kept walking down.

* * *

Sonic woke up in a unusual environment, he had a chain clamped around his ankle for one reason and for another he was in a dark cell. His vision was still blurry from the dart, but he had enough energy to stand up. He saw the dark gray bricks and somebody across from him in a different cell.

"It's about time you got here hot shot." Sonic recognized the voice instantly. He shook his head trying to get his vision straight. He stumbled over to the gray bars that held him in, and leaned up against it. He stuck his arms through the bars and rubbed his eyes.

"Shadow?" Asked the blue hedgehog. Shadow was sitting down on the floor, legs out straight out with his arms crossed just like he usually was."But how did you, I mean when did it..."

"Look," he said in a frustrated tone. "I have no idea how I got here. I put my hands into that stupid machine and I woke up here with some guys in black trench coats coming to give me food." Sonic ears perked up.

"Did you say black trench coat?"

"Yea."

"With a hood covering they're face."

"You guessed it." he said not interested. "In fact, here he comes now." There was a big metal door at the end of the hall and it opened with a_ clink, clink, clink. _A dark figure came through with a big fire extinguisher. He went up to Shadows cell and sprayed a purple a gas that filled his cell. Shadow stood up and tried to bust out of cell but he passed out before he could get the chance. He walked over to Sonic's cell, unlocked and walked inside.

"Get away from me you son of a..." The man walked over to him a put a finger up to his mouth.

"Shh!" He said in a hushed tone as he bent down to Sonic's chains. "They'll hear you." Sonic paused for a second.

"Wait," he said recognizing his voice. The figure pulled back his hood. "Frost?!?!" Frost the hedgehog smiled and nodded his head. He had red fur, and bright cyan eyes. He had four quills on his head that pointed downward. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"Not now," he said freezing his chains and breaking them with his robotized arm. He put his hood up and threw Sonic a black cloak. "put this on." he instructed. "It should get us through." Sonic got up off the floor and dusted himself off. He put on the cloak, pulled up his hood, and followed Frost.

Frost was a old friend of his. They met back in the FF days (Freedom fighter days). His arms and legs were robotized by Dr. Eggman (Dr. Robotnick is what the used to call them) machine. Sonic found him when he was young hedgehog, alone in the forest and about die of starvation. The FF took him in and he worked with them until Sonic broke off to live in Station Square and to stop Eggman. After that they lost contact.

They walked over to Shadow's cell and unlocked the door. Frost broke his chains, Shadows hands behind his back and tied them up. "What are you doing?" asked Sonic scratching his head

"Well," Frost replied in a hushed tone. "Shadow was scheduled to move to lock down cell B because of his destructive behavior, you know, same old Shadow." Sonic chuckled "Anyway we're going to take him out and act like we're going to take him to the cell, but there is a transporter near the cell." Sonic looked puzzled and scratched his scalp. Frost sighed and put his hand on his forehead. "Just follow my lead."

"Why did we have to knock him out?" Sonic asked picking up one arm

"Are you kidding me?" He replied while picking up the other arm. They picked up his upper body off of the ground. "Shadow would never go for it. He would just blow through the wall and leave us." Sonic saw his point and continued with his plan.

They carried him down the depressing corridor and opened the big metal door. The room beyond was a as depressing as the last. Gray brick walls, small 10x10 room, big metal doors, and a female cat in a black trench coat who was guarding one of the three doors on each side. She was a brown siamese looking cat, she was looking down at her nails and glanced up at the three hedgehogs and back down again.

"What do you want?" She asked in a annoyed tone. The two conscious hedgehogs looked at each other and paused for a minute. "What? Are you two deaf?" She said looking up and crossing her hands across he chest. "What are you doing with Mr. hot head?" She starred at them for a minute. Finally one of the two spoke up.

"We are putting this one into the lock down cell." said Frost in a stern tone. She cocked her eyebrow, looked at Sonic then at Frost then at Shadow. She sighed, leaned up against the wall and looked back down at her nails.

"Whatever." She said opening the metal door "_I don't even know why I..._" She said under her breath. They walked passed her into the next room and the door closed behind them with a loud thud. It seemed that the whole place had the same decor. Gray brick walls and big metal doors. Suddenly there was a voice behind them.

"You don't think I'm that stupid, do you?" said the brown cat. They spun around and dropped Shadow who fell with a thud. She had a evil smile on her face with two fire balls in each hand. They took they're battle stances. Frost tried to form a ice shield but the fire ball blasted through it.

"Fire beats Ice." She said. They looked at each other in a terrified look. She threw two fire balls at them which blew them up against the walls

"Well," said Sonic in a painful tone. "what do we now?" Frost looked at Sonic and paused. He looked up at the ceiling.

"We're screwed."

* * *

Tails was extremely confused. "I'm the pure one?" he said as Vincent was making himself a cup of coffee. Vincent looked at him with a warm smile.

"It's hard to believe." he said as he walked toward him. Tails's mouth was wide open. He had no idea what to think. He sat down in the chair looked around the room. "You ok?" he asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yea, I just need some fresh air." Tails said holding his head as if he had a headache. Vincent understood as he walked over to the door. They walked down to the elevator and rode it down to the first floor. They walked out of the lobby and outside. It was around 8:30 and it was a little chilled outside. Vincent still had his coffee and they were around some park. Tails was starting to accept the fact, but was still pretty confused. Not about "the pure one", but why he was standing right next to the cousin who he watched die.

They walked around the park not saying a word to each other. Vincent knew what was going to happen to Tails and was trying to figure out a way to get him out it. Tails was getting a little big headed with the pure heart and was trying to figure out how he could have survive.

"Gotcha!" said a red hot voice from behind them. They spun around to find a red creature with a angry face. Vincent pulled out a sword from his back and held in a way as if he was super deadly.

"Wait!" Tails said stepping in front of Vincent. "He's a friend." He walked over to Knuckles and in a friendly tone he said "Hey there..." he didn't get to finish.

"Get away from me you backstabbing jerk!" said Knuckles as he punched him in the stomach and he fell backwards. Knuckles ran up to Tails and cracked his knuckle. "This is going to be fun." Tails opened his eyes and looking up in terror as he was about to get the beating of a life time. Suddenly a sword crossed between Tails and Knuckles.

"A real friend of yours, huh?" Vincent said with a smirk.

"You stabbed your best friend in the chest. You _will_ pay for that." Knuckles said from behind the sword. Tails had a puzzled a look on his face (as if he wasn't puzzled enough.) as he tried to sort things out.

"Oh no..." said Vincent "C"

* * *

Thanx for reading! Please comment!


	7. Chapter 7: Leveled out

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog and all characters in this story is property of SEGA. All rights reserved.**

Chapter 7: Leveled Out

The smell of burning hair was the only aroma that could be identified in the small room. Sonic and Frost were cornered against the wall. The brown cat walked little closer to them with each breath they took. She had two fire balls hovering around her face whose expression was a deep evil grin. Sonic felt nothing but pain coming from the wound in his chest and Frost was trying to find a way out of the situation. All of his plans ended in the same two ways, death or being burned alive then death. The cool sweat dripped down the necks of the nervous hedgehogs. The steps of metal tip shoes made a small clicking noise against the dark ice cold floor. Fear filled the room as she got closer to them. She opened her mouth about to say something when the sound of breaking glass was echoed through the room. Her eyes were opened wide and the evil grin disappeared. She fell to her knees and down on to the floor. She was out cold. The two fearful hedgehogs looked up to see none other then Shadow who had regained consciousness.

"Sh-Shadow?" Sonic stuttered as he wiped his forehead. Shadow gave a little smirk to the floor bound hedgehogs then quickly regained his seriousness as the smirk faded. He crossed his arms as the two picked themselves off of the floor. Frost dusted himself off then scratched his head with a nervous smile on his face.

"Hope you didn't mind if I knocked you out. Heh heh." He said in a nervous tone. Shadow walked up to past him delivering a blow to his gut that made Frost fall back to the floor. Shadow kept walking forward.

"Now we're even." he said opening the next door. Sonic laughed and helped Frost off of the floor. Frost had a grim look on his face as he held his stomach. They walked over to join Shadow who stood beside the door.

"What's the matter?" Sonic asked while Frost coughed behind them.

"Door's locked." He replied in mono tone.

"Hey, (cough) I could use my (cough) shoes." Frost said as the two looked at him in suspicion. He sighed then explained. "My shoes were specially designed by Rotor." He said as he recovered from his cough. The two still looked confused. "He put two jets in my shoes and it should be powerful enough to cut through the door." He said bending down and taking off his shoe. By the time his shoe was off he looked up to see the door standing wide open.

"Chaos powers." Shadow said as he continued through.

"Man it's a total bummer for you today isn't it." Sonic said putting his hands behind head and followed Shadow. Frost slapped his face and followed Sonic and Shadow as he put on his shoe.

The next room was filled with technology. There was wires and computers everywhere. The room was a grayish-white color and a big giant black box with a white laptop on a stand next to it hooked up. The room smelled like plastic and it was fridged cold. The three walked over to the box and looked a t the laptop. It read, **Telaportation device #3425... Type in location. **They looked at each other for a second.

"Well what should we put in?" asked Sonic to the other two. The laptop was shut with a _slam! _The hedgehogs looked up to see another man in a trench coat with his hood up who had his hand on the laptop. "Seriously, what is up with the black trench coats?" Sonic asked scratching his head.

"Who are you?" asked the cloaked figure in a deep tone.

"What, you don't recognize me?" asked Sonic in a self-confident tone. The figure put his hand up to his chin and looked at him for a moment.

"Should I?" he asked uncertainly. Sonic's jaw dropped as if he had never heard it before.

"Never heard of me?" He asked in a surprised tone. " I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! The wolds fastest hedgehog!" Shadow rolled his eyes. He's heard that phrase about a million times by now. What did he do, practice that every nite in his mirror before bed?

"Ah, yes." he replied "The annoying hedgehog who can _blow people away_." he said shaking his hands in the air. "But unfortunately I can't let you leave." He said pulling out a set of black ninja stars. He threw them at the three. The sliced threw the air as they dodged the stars.

"You thought you could get rid of us that easy?" yelled Sonic as the others got in battle position. The figure crossed his arms, shook his head and pointed behind them. The star were headed back faster and now they were three times as bigger and had some weird sparks coming off of it. Sonic started running (which really hurt because of his wound) at his top speed around the big room and for the first time in his life, it kept up with him. Frost was running and trying to use his ice shields to block the star but they shattered each time. Shadow was standing in his battle stance with trying to dodge it every time it came by.

This continued for about thirty minutes, while the figure just read a book, looked up every once and awhile and had a silent laugh. The figure looked at his watch the snapped his fingers. The star reverted and fell to the floor with a small clinking sounds. The three put there hands on there knees and gasped for air. Frost looked to the figure typing on the computer. He pressed enter as a black and purple portal appeared coming out of the box.

"Go." The figure said as he pointing at the portal. The hedgehogs looked at him confusion.

"What?!" Screamed Frost. "You attack us, make us run around the room and now you want us to go into the mysterious portal without any explanation. Yeah, we're really gonna trust you."

"I need your help." he said in a serious tone. "I made a big mistake a long time ago. I can't tell you why but I will explain later."

"Sonic we can trust him." Shadow whispered to Sonic. "I don't know why but we can trust." Sonic always knew to trust Shadows feelings. Sonic nodded to Frost and Shadow as walked up the to the portal. Sonic stopped before going in the portal.

"Before I go," he said " I need a name." The figure looked at him and sighed and put his head down.

"My name is..." He paused for second and looked up. "Dr. Ziggibar"

Tails just starred at the furious red echidna as he tried to listen to the other fox. The thunder crackled as the wind whistled and blew. Rain drops began to come down slowly. Knuckles was about the living snot Tails but for some strange reason he wanted to listen this weird character with a strange mask. Vincent was putting his hand on his forehead with his eyes closed. The blue long sword was stuck in the ground between the two. The smell of the steel blade became the only the thing that kept Tails from blacking out. Vincent picked up the sword and with fatal sweep knocked Knuckles back at least five feet leaving him defenseless. Knuckles ran back at full speed while Tails watched in fear.

"Stop." Vincent said as he held his palm to Knuckles. Knuckles screeched to a stop. "Listen," he said as he turned his head towards Tails. "You remember what I said about Project C right?" Tails nodded his head.

"Well," he continued in a serious tone a he starred off into the distance, as if he was in a trance. Knuckles listened with curiosity. "after he was created he only had one objective that Dr. Ziggibar gave him. To find the pure heart. He was to do anything to find it. I had a duel with him once. If I lost, I had to help him. If I won, his death would come. I lost. Since your the pure heart Tails, Comatose had to get you detached from you friends so when you were captured they wouldn't worry about you, forget about you." He turned his head toward Knuckles. "He disguised himself as Tails and hurt Tails's reputation." He turned his head back to his trance like state. " All he requested of me is that I kept you in captivity."

"Wait, wait, wait" said Knuckles as the two foxes redirected their attention to the echidna. "you expect me to believe that some guy dressed up as Tails then almost killed Sonic." Vincent nodded his head. Knuckles didn't believe him at first but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Tails was a sweet little kid who wouldn't hurt a fly, turns bad because of he's been living in his idol's shadow. Doesn't really sound like Tails at all. "Ok, fine so what _if_ someone did do all that, where would he be?"

"Look behind you." said the black fox in the trench coat laying his hand on Knuckles shoulder.

"C..." Vincent said in a angry tone. The fox walked past Knuckles who gritted his teeth. He was about to punch him in the gut when Vincent held his hand up in a signal which meant 'no'. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want." he said looking down at Tails who was rubbing his dimples trying to comprehend the situation. Vincent shook his head and pointed his sword at him. "We had a deal, remember?" he said with a grin.

"You won't take his heart." Vincent said in a hushed tone.

"You won't make this easy will you?" Vincent stood still. "(sigh) I was afraid of that." He said looking down as he snapped his fingers. He disappeared in a little white flash. Vincent spun around, held up his sword to block when C appeared and and hit the block. He swooped his hand across as a purple wave came out to strike him but he blocked it with his sword. There was a sudden flash behind them. The four of them spun around to find a black, red and blue figures. There was a voice that came from the blue one.

"Heh, can I play?"


	8. Chapter 8: Dreams

Happy New Year, may it be filled with happiness and blah, blah, blah...

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog and all characters in this story is property of SEGA. All rights reserved.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**: Dreams

The rain was pouring now as the seven stood there. Vincent had to find a way to get Sonic and his friends to talk with him and trust him or else it would end in the funeral of a little blue hedgehog. Tails's face lit up of the site of his old friends, even though he was scarred that they would attack him like short fused over there. Knuckles was cursing the rain and wanted to hit somebody but was glad to see Sonic ok. Across from those three, Sonic was kind of confused about what was going on but was impressed by his own entrance. Frost was trying to piece things together and figure a battle strategy. Shadow just crossed his arms and didn't care very much. In between the two groups was the black fox who was smiling deeply.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" C said looking over to the three hedgehogs. Knuckles rushed over to knock him upside the head when a purple force shot out of C's hand and through Knuckles backward onto the ground. Very quickly Vincent grabbed Knuckles and Tails's hands made some sort of vortex then pushed them into it. It closed up quickly as he ran over to Sonic and his friends. C anticipated his move and shot down Shadow with a purple blot and flew back ten feet. Vincent didn't have time to get him; if he tried to get him he might as well be digging his own grave. He made another vortex, shoved the two in it and then jumped in. It closed up quickly before a bolt could get through.

"Damn it!" C yelled as he punched the ground. He looked up and saw Shadow laying there in the dirt. He smiled as he got up and brushed his hands off on his knees. He walked over to the black hedgehog who was wiping the blood from the side of his mouth. Shadow stood up and tried to teleport but he was too late. Another strike hit him as his lifeless body hit the ground. C picked him by the neck sealed him in a strange purple shielding. "This is going to be interesting," C said to himself. "oh yes it is."

* * *

When Vincent arrived at the apartment everybody had already found a seat. Sonic was glancing through his blades but really wasn't interested. Tails was sitting on the sofa, twirling his tails patiently. Frost had been lying down on the bed trying to get some shut eye; he hadn't got any ever since he had started his search for Sonic. Knuckles had found a punching bag in the corner and had already made a few holes. The place reeked of incense that he had been burning to keep in balance. The lights were off and the only light they got was from the quick flashes of lighting. When Vincent stepped through the portal all the attention was on him. Sonic looked at him with a questioning look.

"Wait a second," Sonic said scratching his head. "you're that one fox. Umm...." Sonic said snapping his fingers trying to remember.

"Vincent." He answered looking at him with a blank look."Vincent Azerite" He was good at that, not showing any expression. It came in handy during poker games, even though he rarely played them. Sonic's face lit up.

"No, no, no, you can't be alive. You died while..." Sonic said trying to comprehend.

"No time to discuss the matter." Vincent said trying to get back on track. "Okay here is what is going on," He explained everything again about Dr. Ziggabar, C, the pure heart and his deal with "the devil". Overall everybody was interested except for Sonic who was about to die of boredom.

"So that guy that we ran into and attacked was…" Frost said sitting up and thinking out loud.

"Same guy, Dr. Ziggabar" Vincent replied.

"He said something about a mistake that needed fixing. That must be C."

"Bingo."

"But if he needs the pure heart why did he let us go? Why did he call him his mistake when it worked out perfectly?" He asked scratching his head.

"Well," he said about to go on another long winded explanation. Sonic sighed and sat down on the sofa. "as I said before Dr. Ziggabar created C, in fact it was the second living thing to ever be created. He programmed him with one simple order, to copy the pure heart. Not retrieve it, to copy it. As C progressed he saw the world and all of its mistakes, he began to lust for power. The doctor had no way controlling him. C wanted power and what is the biggest power source there is?"

"The Chaos emeralds." Knuckles replied with a distant look on his face. Vincent nodded his head silently.

"So who has them now?" Tails asked kicking his legs.

"Well, since the last time we met I've been searching the world for them. I found five." Vincent said putting his head down.

"Well, I have one back at the lab. I use as alternate energy source." Said Tails in a uplifting and positive tone.

"I got one right here!" Sonic said tossing it to Vincent. Vincent, without looking, held out his hand and caught in a tight firm grip and pulled into his pocket. Tails's eyes sparkled with amazement.

"Show off…" Knuckles said under his breath.

"So," Frost started "what do you plan to do with the chaos emeralds?"

"I was going to give them to Sonic. Let him use them," He replied. "but in his current condition," he said shaking his head. "it's too risky."

"No, I'm fine man." Sonic said running in place. His upbeat smile quickly shifted into a grim frown. He fell to the ground holding his side. Tails got up and rushed to his aid.

"See." He said proving his point.

"What about you Vincent?" Knuckles said leaning up against the wall. "Don't you have a secret ability when it comes to chaos emeralds?"

"No don't ask!" Sonic shouted. Everybody room looked at him suspiciously. "He gonna have a giant speech again." He groaned. Vincent shot him a look that made him feel about two inches tall. "Heh, heh sorry." He said slumping down into a seat.

"I can't use the Emeralds at all. The powers that I have would conflict the emerald's power and spontaneously combust me and a city or two. So if you wish for a big "BOOM!" and high probability of death, fine." He said in a low tone.

"So that leaves," Tails said scratching his as everybody in the room looked towards the open refrigerator and the metal hand that held a ice cone. Frost looked at the room. His clueless expression turned into a devilish smile.

"Oh yeah, this gonna be fun!"

* * *

C walked into the old decaying lab that was his home. The wires were hanging everywhere and quick flashes of electricity sparked every once and a while, not mention the stench of smoke and gas. Around the room were scattered papers, desks, broken test tubes and in the back of the room was a large capsule shaped machine with lots of different colored wires and spilled chemicals around it, like a cryogenic freezing chamber with a broken door. That machine brought back lots of bad memories for C. He could still see the doctor admiring him through the glass. He had Shadow slung over his shoulder in a light weight fashion.

"Man this guy is easy to capture." C thought to himself as through the tied up hedgehog into the corner right next to a desk that had a slightly new computer with a couple of keys missing on the board. He sat down in a cushiony office chair and turned on the computer with a _Bing_. The title screen pulled up that flashed "Welcome Dr. Ziggabar!" he scurried though the data base to pull up some files related to something called "project: 413 Comatose" he read some of the files and diaries that the doc kept.

"_Day 43,_

_I did the world's second artificially made life form. It's so perfect; his name is Comatose because of the violent power that was given to him. I took part of the chaos emerald's power and filtered it though his blood stream. He now has the powers to use chaos force against his attackers. Hopefully his programming to find the pure heart will not fail. I can force down the evil temptations with this drug. I hope it won't be too late…_

_Day 56,_

_He is still in the chamber, I don't get it! Why can't his memory keep stable? I've tried everything and it still just slowly deteriorates away, little by little. If I let him out now, he would have 365 days before it will be gone. All of the equations, nothing adds up. Besides that a strange figure came to me the other day. He called himself Vincent Azerite. He told that this was a huge mistake and quit the project; he said that he would help me. Ha, what fool, once I have the scans for the pure heart I will be able… Wait, the pure heart. Could this be the solution?_

_Day 75,_

_He was right, Vincent was right. The project had too much power it's destroyed all of my research, Oh god, all of it gone. His program is set, will find Tails and destroy him and anything that gets in his way. Why? Why did I create this monster? If he gets the pure heart, I will have no chance of restoring myself. I have to get to Tails. His memory will hold out 346 days, I hope he will fail. What was that noise? This might be my last log. To be sure here is the formula._

_M= PH+"_

"What was that last symbol?" He said banging on the computer. He has looked through these files a thousand times already. Still, he found nothing. His head began to fuzz again.

"Shit not again!" He said falling on the hard wood floor. He put his hands up to his head as he cried in pain. He fell unconscious and hit the floor with a thud.

It was those dreams again. At first it was just dark then he could hear a faint voice that seemed to get louder as his sight began to come into view. He was on some island; he looked around to see a blue hedgehog sitting on a recliner in the sand with an umbrella covering his face. He was wearing black shade sunglasses and there was a black boom box beside him that was pumping some rock tune. In the ocean he could spot a little yellow dot that looked like a two-tailed fox on a surf board.

"Hey Sonic!" screamed the fox "Hey you wanna come try out my new hover board?"

"Eh, water isn't my thing." Replied the lounging hedgehog.

"Come on, I know you can't swim, but just zoom around on this thing and…"

"That sounds really interesting Tails, but you go on without me."

"Alright, you're missing out on a lot of fun." Said the fox as he got up on the board and wobbled around for a moment. Suddenly he zoomed off in a different direction and held on to the board for dear life.

"Sonic!" he screamed. The hedgehog didn't move.

"Sonic!!!" he screamed again. The hedgehog just turned up the volume.

"SONIC!!!"

"Tails will you shut up!!!" he looked out to see that he board was heading right for him. He crashed right into him knocking all of his stuff into the sand.

C stood for a second then gave a childish laugh. All of the sudden he could feel the pain coming back as the vision faded again. He awoke on the ground of the laboratory. He stood up, rubbed his dimples, and brushed himself off.

"Another dream," he said aloud. "is his memory affecting mine?" He sat and took out a note book that had the number 3 on it. He took out a pencil and erased the 3 and put a 2. "Two more days, and it will be all gone." He said in a depressed tone. He sat down back at the computer as he awaited the arrival of his master.

* * *

Please tell me that somebody recognized that dream!! If you don't then you're freaking crazy.


	9. Chapter 9: Final Run

**UPDATED: Had a lot of complaints about the end**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog and all characters in this story is property of SEGA. All rights reserved**.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: **Final run

The old laboratory settled in the distance as the fog rolled in under the full moon. Everything was quiet, without a sound. Time seemed to have halted for a split second, but it was not all as it seemed. Suddenly, two shadows darted from behind a shrub and out of sight back behind the lab, as a another mysterious shadow shot something that seemed to be a grappling hook, on top of the metal roof to make a small _clink_. The shadow climbed up the rope to the top of the building. He knelt down to watch a small shadow get behind the main entrance and got up close to it. The one on top of the roof pulled out a small flash light and flashed it to the mountain towering over it. Two flashes of light from the mountain signaled as he pulled out a small black radio.

"Is everybody in position?" said the voice in the crackled radio.

"Roger, this is Sonic and Frost; we are in place behind the lab." Said the upbeat voice over the black box.

"This is Tails, behind the front door as ordered." Said the small fox as he pulled a small laptop.

"Whose idea was this anyway?" Said the voice from the mountains.

"Good." Said the arctic fox. "Tails, if you would?"

"Alright guys, here's the plan. I'm going over it one more time." Said Tails in a positive attitude.

"How can we forget?" replied the Knuckles. "You only told us five times."

"Still, it wouldn't hurt." Said Tails shrugging his shoulders. "Okay Vincent, you're going to drop through the roof and try to see what C's doing. Sonic, Frost, when Vincent gives you the signal go through the back door and do what you do best. I'm going to run in and find the data base after Vincent gives me the signal. Knuckles, when I'm finished here you're going to bust and Sonic and Frost. Vincent has three chaos emeralds and you have four. When Frost is ready let him use them. Got all that?"

"Roger Dodger!"

"Let's do this!"

"Yeah."

"Whatever…"

C was basically ripping his hair out. He stood starring frantically at the computer screen.

* * *

"Why?! Where is the freaking formula?!" He said banging on the keyboard. The process was getting worse. He had more and more dreams about Tails, there had to be something to stop it, he had been there for nearly three days. Then he heard a small noise in the corner of the room. The black hedgehog was biting on his ropes trying to get free. C walked calmly over to him and knelt beside him.

"You were created, right?" C said in frustration. The hedgehog spat in his face. C slapped him across the face and walked over back over to the desk. He rubbed his forehead trying to think of a solution. Then it hit, his head nearly exploding from the pressure.

"Not again!!!" He fell to the floor, crying in pain. He blacked out.

C, finding himself in a dark grassy area with small areas of light beamed down from the metallic ceiling. There were people around him, no wait, mobians? Maybe? Anyway, they were running around and screaming something about doom and death. He got up and sneaked up behind a group of them in a beam of light and watched silently. It seemed to be the blue hedgehog, Tails, then two unfamiliar characters, a female chipmunk wearing a blue jacket and boots to match and a monkey wearing shoulder guards and a blue cape.

"How did we even get split up like that?" Sonic said over the roar of the chaos.

"It doesn't matter because we're sticking together now." Said the chipmunk but Tails and the monkey's attention were elsewhere.

"I can't see well enough to kick all the deserving butts, so it looks like we need one of your brilliant plans." Replied the hedgehog, all of the sudden two ninja looking things popped out of the darkness to attack the four but were quickly stopped by Tails and the monkey. Sonic and the chipmunk looking quite surprised; got back to the rushed conversation.

"Like I said," Sonic said with a grin. "a plan, pronto. You know it's bad when Tails is stealing my thunder." He looked back at Tails who was grinning back. C watched and was interested in the conversation when a large bull type-thing busted through him.

"Out of my way fox!" Said the rampaging animal, C was about to strike and then carefully rethought his decision. He didn't want to interfere in Tail's memories it might change his whole outlook. He quietly resumed his position in the darkness, when his eyes began to fade.

He awoke back in the lab and looked around. He looked in the corner where the hedgehog once laid but now disappeared. The anger boiled up inside of him. He was about to die and nothing was going his way.

"That's it! If I go down so will the world!" He said picking up a small black mechanical device and started working on it with his tools. Attaching small pieces, rewiring little copper stems. After about an hour he held the now larger device and set it on the ground, pressing a couple of buttons on the device and it attached itself to the ground. He sat there waiting manically and watched as the final moments of the world would come and how he could destroy it all by using the small remote hidden in his hand.

* * *

"Get out of my head!" Tails suddenly screamed in the night. His head felt like it was on fire, like something was working its way inside his head. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Tails, what's wrong?" Crackled Vincent's voice over the radio. Tails didn't respond. "Tails! TAILS! Sonic, respond."

"Read you loud an…"

"No time, get Tails and meet me on top of the mountain."

"Got it!" It a millisecond, Sonic and Frost had already picked up Tails and were half way up the mountain. As for Vincent he continued **his** plan. Using his power, he cut through the metal and bashed right through the ceiling and onto the lab floor.

"Well, look who decided to show up." Said C expecting his arrival, Vincent just stared at him. "You don't have to talk, just look and listen. See that device planted to the ground, you should know what that is." Vincent's eyes widened up of the sight of the little black device.

"The NMD…" Vincent mumbled as he looked up in fear.

"Ah, you do know what it is. Well, know imagine that with my power. A global disaster and all I have to do is press one simple button."

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want. Your two-tailed friend over there or BOOM! Ha ha…"Vincent looked at him and scowled. He walked out the door made his way up the mountain. The four other were waiting for when he got back. They had a fire up and going when he got there and Tails was had gained conscious.

"What's the news Vince ol pal?" Sonic said eating a chili dog, which was weird because they were out in the middle of nowhere. Vincent just stood in silence; he walked over and sat down beside Tails.

"He has it." Said Vincent as they all looked at him.

"Has what?" Said Knuckles.

"The NMD." Everybody had the same expression their face, confused. "Nuclear matter disintegrator, invented by Dr. Charells Ziggabar. It can make any matter into nothing."

"Okay, what does that have to do with us?" Asked Frost, scratching his head.

"He's using his power to multiply it. He can destroy us all with a push of a button." Replied Vincent.

"We got to tell somebody!" Said Tails pulling out his cell phone, Vincent put his hand over the phone and closed it.

"No, it would only disturb the peace."

"What does he want?" asked Knuckles warming his hands in front of the fire.

"Tails, that's all he wants."

"Well I have Vincent to protect me! Right?" asked Tails looking at Vincent trying to make eye contact. Vincent just put his head down.

"I'm sorry," Said Vincent. "my hands are tied." Sonic got up in anger.

"What? What do you mean? You can't protect your cousin because this guy is supposedly going destroy the world?" Sonic asked while getting in Vincent's face. The gray fox did not reply to Sonic as he turned towards the base. Sonic Turned to the scared fox on the log. "Don't worry pal, I'll stick with ya!" Tails gave a small smile and started to stare into the fire. Tails' face suddenly lit up. He pulled out his laptop and started typing like a maniac.

"Whats up Tails?" asked Sonic.

"Vincent, Knuckles, can I see those chaos emeralds?"Asked Tails, Vincent and Knuckles tossed the emeralds to him. "Look, the power signature…" He stopped dead in his tracks. He felt like he was getting sucked through something.

"Tails the portal!" Yelled Sonic running toward him, but it was too late; Tails had already been sucked through it. Sonic jumped in after him, after being twisted and stretched through the weird dimension finally spit him out inside the lab. Tails was already there standing in fear. C, across the room was tossing the remote in the air and catching it while evilly starring at them.

"Well, let's cut to the chase. Hand him over and the world doesn't get destroyed." Said C, holding the remote up in the air.

"You'll never take Tails!" Said Sonic; stepping in front of Tails. "No compromising, nothing!" C just looked at him in disgust; he opened up a portal and pressed the button. The lights began to flicker, the high pitched scream of the device filled the room.

"Is there any way to get rid of it?" asked Sonic. "If not we can just kiss the world good bye."

"Well, you could use your power form and shield it," said Tails looking at him and giving the chaos emeralds to him. "but Sonic that will mean you'll…"

"I hoping for that Tails," Said Sonic in a low tone. He shot Tails a big smile, then it quickly faded. "now get out of here!" Tails stood there and tears poured for a moment.

"Sonic…" his whispered. Sonic turned toward the device and got down in running position. He was holding four chaos emeralds in one hand, three in the other. Tails ran out of the lab.

* * *

He doesn't looks back; if he did he might change his mind. So his mad dash began, racing against a foe too difficult to comprehend. Running to save the lives of his family, his friends and his world. How many times has he done this? Risked his life for the greater good? Perhaps too many times, but if he could do it once more, it would have been all worth it. As Tails ran out of the laboratory he saw the golden light glow brighter, brighter. He could here the crashes and smacks, then it all went silent...

BOOM!

Tails was in disbelief as he fell to the ground covered in ash and debris. He slowly got up and walked over to the sight of the explosion. He bent down and picked up to small red objects.

"No..."

On top of the hill above the lab, minutes turned to hours as they all stood there in the dead silence. There was a lone figure heading up over the hill. He was covered in dirt and tears were pouring. They all rushed to him, hugging him and congratulating on the world that was saved. Tails didn't seem to smile as the happiness was spread. Finally the question rang out.

"Were is Sonic?" Tails looked down at the two red objects in his hands which appeared to be servilely damaged running shoes

"He… He's gone." His words were too heavy, crushing them beneath their weight, with enough heartbreak, loss and pain to last them the rest of their days. There smiles turned to shocked and depressing looks. Np said a word.

The ceremony was short and the tomb was covered with a stone door, sealed on with the statue towering over the grave.

"A world is once more safe but a champion has fallen." Preached Tails at the grave, trying to keep a straight face. There were millions that attended, mostly mobulins, even princess Sally showed up. Amy was the loudest her wails could be heard from Mars. It was also broadcast over the world. "What price, victory? And though the laughter of a friend is no longer heard, his memory will endure. His spirit lives on. The days will be long, and the nights will be longer by far." After everybody left, a tall fox in a black coat coat stood at the grave in sorrow.

"It's my fault…" He said to himself as he walked away from the tomb. He could not accept this fate, nor anybody for that matter. The moon beamed down on a planet that should have perished as one conclusion can be drawn. Life is too short and, indeed too fast…

Miles away from the grave site, alone figure lay in a field looking at the stars, wondering if he could ever go back to the life he had and if the outcome of his decision would be better for the world or worse. He was alone and no one could change that, his fate was sealed... for now.

* * *

**Okay used some words from "Archie: Sonic the hedgehog" comics. Issue 125 and 208.**

**Any Ideas? Help me out here!**


	10. Foward

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog and all characters in this story is property of SEGA. All rights reserved. **

Forward

2 years later.

* * *

The warm summer breeze blew throughout the park on the nice sunny day. The sounds of the busy cars filled the streets around the park while three friends sat in a small outside picnic table. Two friends sat at the table as one of the three brought three long chili dogs back from the nearby concession stand. One of the three was a yellow fox with two tails. He wore some sort of leather equipment that covered half of his upper body with a pair of leather goggles on his forehead. He sat talking to a red enchida who was wearing his occasional red and green shoes and spiked gloves. The other character, who handled the chili dogs, was a female bat who was disgusted by the site of the slimy dogs.

"So how you been Tails?" asked the eager enchida. "You exploring the world and all, but it looks like you came back empty handed." Tails gave a smile as he took a bite of his chili dog,

"Man it's been awhile since had I one of , I haven't came up with any real evidence but..." he took another big bite of the half devoured chili dog. "there have been many claims to the cities I've been to, that there is some sort of ghost. A 'blue blur'." he said finishing the messy snack. "What about you Knuckles?" Knuckles opened his mouth to say something when he was rudely interrupted.

"He got married." Said the aggravated bat glaring the evil eye at Knuckles. Tails's face turned into a surprised look.

"Y-You got married." Tails said looking at the two.

"Us, no!" he said waving his hands. "It's Sue, and we're engaged." Tails sighed in relief.

"Where's Amy?" asked Tails.

"Probably looking for Shadow, no dought. But Tails," Knuckles said looking down at his hands. "seriously." Tails face switched again to a puzzled look. "Sonic is gone, and he's not coming back. It's time you quit."

"There was no real proof!" Tails protested. "All we found was his sneakers, it doesn't mean he's dead."

"Tails, this is stupid. It's been two years! The chances-" There was a loud crashing noise in the center of towns square including the screaming men and women running the opposite direction. "We'll finish this later." The three quickly sped off in direction of the commotion. As they rounded the corner they saw what was causing disturbance. A giant machine built by the retired mad man, Dr. Robotnick. It was huge, about the size of a skyscraper and shaped like a giant ant.

"I'm Back!" Screamed the madman as he knocked over a building. The three were about to rush toward the machine when there was a sudden calm feeling, like time stood still. Out of nowhere a dark coated figure with a long blade appeared in front of the machine. "Get out of the way you fool!" Screamed Eggman. The figure didn't move. The machines claw came down to smash it but all of the sudden it moved, you could see sudden blurs rush across the machines body then the figure landed on the ground with his blade out to the side. The machine's arms fell off first, then the legs tumbled beneath it as it came crashing down. Then the figure disappeared in flash. Tails glanced at Knuckles who was completely speechless. The three ran up to the old man in the pod who was in a hypnotic like state.

"Eggman, honey, what happened?" asked Rouge as he knelt down beside him. Eggman looked up at her.

"It w-was fast. So v-very f-fast...."

* * *

He looked down from the bell tower looking at all the people and the city streets. He missed, he missed it all. His friends, his family and a good ol' fashion chili dogs. The darkness surrounded him, it was the only thing left of him, anger.

"You'll have to come out of hiding sometime." Said the voice in the back room. He picked up the sword and pointed at the figure. The figure stepped into the light, fearless.

"Oh, Vincent it's just you." He said putting his hand over his heart and putting his sword down."You scarred the heck out of me." He resumed his position at the window. "I can't go back yet, not until I find the machine and set everything right. I don't have much time until..." Vincent shook his head . "Didn't think so."

"They'll catch on sometime," Vincent said putting his hand on his shoulder. "if they do, you'll have to go back. It was a wonder they let you back here." Vincent walked out bell tower. "I won't be back for awhile. Keep yourself out of trouble."

"Me, yea right!" he said looking down at the city streets. His eyes widened, "Wait!" he screamed at Vincent. Vincent paused. "Take care of Tails." Vincent gave a quick smile then it faded.

"I will," he said walking out the door. "I will indeed Sonic the hedgehog."

* * *

That's right a sequel on the way. Any ideas are welcomed, in the mean time check out my new story. Full Metal Sonic!


	11. NEW STORY

Dear Readers,

The long wait is over! My new story Dark Tails 2 is out! Anyway I just thought you subscribers might wanna know. Go check it out!

yours truly,

ZDarkFox

.net/s/6450258/1/Dark_Tails_2


End file.
